ranma meets superman and batman
by anthony3755ad
Summary: Ranma comes to help Superman and Batman battle one of their greatest enemies.


i do not own the rights to ranma or batman or superman- wish i did

i hope you enjoy this story- ranma vs superman- don't jump to conclusions

i dedicate this story to my mother- gwen, my sister amy and my friend stephanie

ranma was walking on the fence- thinking about akane- the uncute tomboy who was his insane fiance.

he and her had another fight and he decided to get the heck out of there before she use her mallet and give him

another trip he did not want.

suddenly ranma- lost his balance because of a brick that was suspiciously placed on the fence. he lost his balance

and fell into the canal again. as he/she was climbing out she seen ryoga fighting someone- last thing ranma

wanted was a fight with ryoga. then ranma heard a man screamed in agonizing pain. if ranma had knew who it was

she would had been terrified. ranma went to help the screaming man- because ryoga had been knocked out by the guy in the cape and she could sense that ryoga was in no danger- how she knew that , she did not understand.

it was a alien with green skin and tail using a weapon on a human in a blue costume- that was now ranma's main goal.

as ranma approached the alien turned and told ranma through a universal translating device to go home - little girl- and maybe i

will let you live.

since ranma was borned a guy and was only a girl now because of the curse, she decided to teach this chauvinistic male-

alien that even as a girl ranma was a man among man.

the alien started laughing until ranma used her mallet kick on him- suddenly the alien gained respect for earth's girls. after he landed he passed out - no longer a threat to anyone , desparately wanting a doctor. what he got was a mad batman in no mood

for lies.

when ranma kick the alien she was hit by an altered anti- life wave beam. she was now able to change gender on mood swings. she was more like akane now than she ever was. she also had amnesia.

superman was in so much agony, he could not believe how much pain this anti- life based weapon was pouring into his body- made kryptonite poisoning feel like a nice soothing bath. then suddenly it stopped and he recover quickly because

of his kryptonian resilence- and also the new treatment he tested out on the watchtower before he came to earth with batman to check out this alien.

superman kryptonian resilence and the new blue star technique - cause the anti-life wave to be alerted when the alien was force by ranma to change the dials on the weapon. after he drop the weapon it shot off automatically but not before it

alter ranma and cause a very minor emotional change in batman.

with batman the change was short-lived but with ranma it seem to be permanent.

both superman and batman came over to check on the now girl ranma. then batman laughed and superman knew something was definitely not right with batman. normally batman was the most serious man on earth.

batman decided he needed to go to a doctor after the alien was transported to a safe place for him to be questioned by batman.

ryoga had left now- he was no longer under the alien control and batman had checked him out and sent him to dr tofu for

more tests.

after checking the papers in ranma pockets out, ranma had passed out when she was hit by the new anti-life gender altering ray, for some reason she seem to be in perfect health after being hit by that ray, ranma woke up and said

before passing out again that aren't you batman and superman?

when they got to the tendos - kasumi opened the door and stared- not every day batman and superman come to your home.

ranma woke up- where the heck are we she said.

superman told the tendos to be sure to have ranma checked out and batman told them as much as he could.

ranma was having a heated discussion with her father and mother- you can't be my father and ranma told her mother

you can't be mother . first time in a while that both genma and nodoka agree on something- we are all in trouble.

hope you enjoy this first chapter - ranma meets superman and batman- please forgive my grammatical errors- i just

want to write a story everyone can enjoy. please review and thanks


End file.
